Zoe's New Home
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when Zoe Izumi and her father move into a new house, that Takuya Kanbara has been living there as a ghost since he died a long time ago. Casper setting, just with Digimon Frontier Characters instead. JP, Koji and Kouichi are the ghostly trio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I decided to do this; after watching Casper. So it's basically Casper...but Digimon style. There isn't any Digimon and it's only Takuya, Zoe, Mr Izumi, JP, Koji and Kouichi who are in this fanfic...it's definitely a Takumi fanfic as Takuya falls in love with Zoe...even though he's a ghost...a friendly ghost. Also, this is not a cross-over fanfic.**_

_**BTW, Koji, Kouichi and JP are Takuya's uncles...real mean as well for ghosts...complete opposite of Takuya. So it's like this; Koji – Stretch, Kouichi – Stinky and JP – Fatso.**_

_**Chapter 01: moving into a new home...an eerily new home.**_

_**As Zoe and her dad pulled up to the house, they got out of the car and looked on towards their new home.**_

"Well honey, what do you think of it?" Mr Izumi said as he turned to his daughter...who was looking at her dad. "Think of this house? Great...we're going to live in an old run down house; that's probably been standing there for centuries." Zoe scoffed as they unloaded their bags and went inside. As they did, Mr Izumi was in awe...but Zoe wasn't showing the same emotions that her father was showing a moment ago. "I'm going to find my room." Zoe said as her dad waved his hand. "We need to see if it can get the electricity running." He said as they went down to the basement and looked for matches or candles that they could light if there wasn't any power...but luckily for Mr Izumi, he pulled the right dip switch and it turned on the electric and gas.

"There!" Mr Izumi said as he beamed with delight and Zoe sighed. "I'm outta here...I'm looking for my room!" She said as she took her bags with her. As she climbed the stairs, she looked around and thought that she heard a voice calling her out. "Huh, must be my imagination." Zoe said to herself as she looked in one room. As she turned on the lights; she noticed some names on the beds. "Huh, JP...Koji and Kouichi...talk about the three stooges!" Zoe said to herself as she turned the light back off and then shut the door. Once she found the room that she liked, she sat down and started to sort out her stuff as her dad came up with her boxes. "Hey, over here!" Zoe shouted out as her dad saw her room. "Pretty roomy huh!" He said as Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh great; this is the worst place I've ever been in." Zoe said as she saw the cobwebs and almost inhaled some dust. "Relax; a lick of paint won't do any harm!" Mr Izumi said as Zoe turned around and put her sleeping bag onto the old worn out bed...that she was supposed to sleep in...Boy; no way was she gonna do that!

"Well, I'll go to my room and sort my stuff out...Aw..." Mr Izumi said as he brought her favourite teddy bear that she had since Zoe was six and a picture of her late mother. "I wish I could find her ya know honey." Her dad said as Zoe rolled her eyes again. "You're not gonna find mom dad, she's not a ghost...she's an angel!" Zoe said as he nodded. "Right, I'd...err, better get finding my room...probably most get lost ya know." Mr Izumi said as Zoe turned away and sat back down...it was only at this time, that a ghost...looking like a young boy; only around 12 years old came behind her...and stuttered trying to find the words. "I...I...I'm..." He tried to say...but got a sock in the mouth. (Sorry; no pun intended there mind) As Zoe kept on checking her stuff; Takuya spat the sock out and it hit Zoe in the back of the head...which made her freeze and then turn around. "Heh; um... hi!" Takuya said as Zoe looked at him and feinted. "Oh; that's just great Takuya...you're a real one with the ladies!" Takuya said in disgust as he went to the bathroom and put water in him. (Since he's a ghost; he can do that...it's almost like he's a cold compress or a bucket.) Once he got enough water; he threw the water over Zoe who woke up afterwards and saw Takuya. "There...are you alright?" He asked as Zoe screamed and her dad came running. "What is it honey?" He asked as Zoe looked as she was ready to cry; "Dad...I saw a ghost!" Zoe said frantically. "Hey, it's alright...there isn't any ghosts...but I'll help you make sure in case." Mr Izumi said as he looked under the bed. "No ghosts there." He said as he checked. "None here!" He continued as he checked the wardrobe...but when he checked the bathroom, he turned around and said; "There's a ghost..." and then looked at Takuya; "Nice to meet you sir!" Takuya said as he yelled and then grabbed Zoe, placing her over his shoulder and then ran out of the room. "Dad...What are you doing?! I can walk you know!" Zoe said as they went into a closet; shut the door and then Mr Izumi turned on the light. "Honey; stay here...I'll go and check everywhere else." He said to Zoe as he left her in the closet.

"Damn it; damn it; damn it!" Takuya said as he hit his head against a wall, then he heard feint sounds in the distance. "Uh oh...it's them!" He said as his uncles came into the room. "Man oh man, we can scare some fleshies can't we!" Koji said as JP came over. "Here fella...BOOO!!!" He said as they all laughed. "Hey guys...how's it going?" Takuya asked as they looked at him. "Oh it's Takuya...yeah; we had fun...on the scale of one to one hundred...one hundred being fun...one being you!" Kouichi said as the three uncles laughed. "Say, why aren't you doing your chores?" Koji asked sternly as Takuya looked at them. "Well um..." He said but got cut off by JP. "Hey, where's our meals...I'm starving, look at me; I'm wasting away!" JP said; laughing afterwards. "I know; how about we sit under the bright moon and eat dinner." Takuya said, suggesting that they could do that. "That's a great idea...under what?" JP said; stopping. "You wouldn't be trying to keep us out of the house would you?" Koji asked as he stomped up to Takuya. "No...No, I just thought it would be great to see the moon." Takuya said as they all agreed and then Koji grabbed Takuya and the three uncles sent Takuya into the sky as they shouted, "See ya later!" and then laughed.

As Mr Izumi was looking around; they scared him and laughed at him...as he fell down the stairs and JP bounced Zoe back into the closet. "Hey boys; there's a girl who doesn't want to come out of the closet!" JP said as he laughed. Zoe; on the other hand...was getting a bit claustrophobic since she couldn't unlock the door and open it. Takuya however; helped her and Zoe ended up landing on him. "There...is everything better?" He asked her as she once again screamed, then ran to see her father beating the ghosts at their own game as he used a vacuum cleaner to suck JP, Kouichi and Koji up, which was funny because Koji shouted; "Not the nose!!!", Kouichi shouted; "I'm being hosed!!!" and JP put his hand over the nozzle and then as he was getting sucked into the cleaner; he looked at Mr Izumi and said; "This sucks!!!". Zoe ran to her father and embraced him in a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Yeah...I'm fine; why don't we call this a day? Fighting ghosts is one thing...I'm not cut out to do!" Her father said to her as she laughed and then they walked off and all you could hear from the vacuum cleaner was Kouichi, Koji and JP arguing. "Get your hand out of my mouth!!" Kouichi said as JP looked around and said; "Ooh, there's half a Twinkie in here." And then Koji shouted at both of them, "Aw man...who let one rip?!" with JP replying sarcastically; "Who do ya think?!" and Koji replying back; "Who has their head in my..." and JP replied quickly with; "That's not my head!" and then Kouichi had the last word as he said to the other two; "You know; fellas, we're never this close anymore." As they tried to get out of the cleaner bag, Zoe and her father got some sleep...but was almost ready for anything to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: Settling in and finally meeting Takuya and settling in at school.**_

Zoe woke up quite early since she was starting school today, so she went to the kitchen...but not unarmed; see; since she saw what happened to Koji, Kouichi and JP; she decided that to use a dust-buster in case anyone was there to try and scare her that morning. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Takuya, who popped right up in front of her.

"Morning." He chirped and had to keep Zoe quiet for the moment, so he wrapped himself around Zoe's mouth. "Okay...it's hard to admit it...Yes; I am a ghost, a friendly one. I don't want you to make a noise...see, if you wake my uncles up, they get really, really cranky. I'm gonna let go now." He said and as he did that, Zoe touched her face. "You're so cold." She replied as Takuya laughed. "Yeah, saves on the heating bill!" He replied as he went to a chair and pulled it out. "It's alright; I'm not here to hurt you." He said as Zoe sat down in a different chair. Once she did that; Takuya started to make the breakfast...but Zoe asked him not to make fried eggs since she couldn't swallow them as she had a little accident when she was little; so Takuya made it into scrambled eggs; then he proceeded to pour the pineapple juice and threw a piece of fruit at the wall to impress Zoe.

"Go on...it's fresh!" Takuya said as he handed her the glass, which was lovely...Zoe had never seen china like that before and she was awe-struck after she had gotten the juice from Takuya. "So what's your name?" Zoe asked as he looked at her. "My name is Takuya...What's yours?" He asked back. "Zoe, I have to admit...you're not really like your uncles huh." She said as Takuya laughed again. "Hey, can you...um...go invisible?" She asked as he nodded and turned invisible for a second. It was after that, that Zoe could feel that a bond was beginning to start between her and Takuya. She wanted to know more about Takuya but got stopped as her father came into the room. "Morning Mr Izumi...would you like some breakfast?" Takuya asked as he looked at Zoe; who just nodded. "Yeah...okay." He said as he sat down. "Are you alright pumpkin?" He asked Zoe; who again; just nodded and they got their breakfast served by Takuya, which made Mr Izumi laugh a little bit since they couldn't catch food poisoning from a ghost...much less a friendly ghost. "Do you read?" Takuya asked Zoe's father as he nodded. "How 'bout a newspaper...um, the times, New York Journal...Hong Kong press?" He asked as Zoe's dad looked at him and finally smiled. "Why not." He said as Takuya snapped his fingers together. "Coming at ya!" Takuya replied as he hung his hat up and went to get a newspaper for Mr Izumi.

Once they started to dig in...They heard a helicopter approaching and a song playing in the background...that's when the ghostly trio – JP, Koji and Kouichi came down from their slumber. "Ah! What a great day to scare some fleshies!" Koji said; slamming his hand on the table, forcing the bright light to shine on the trio. "Ah!!!" They said as they put their hands towards their faces. "I'm melting...I'm melting; oh what a world...oh what..." They said as they just "melted" and as Mr Izumi and Zoe looked on in disbelief; they wondered what happened. "What...happened?" Zoe asked softly to her father as he looked at the floor. "They...must have crossed over." He replied as all the curtains opened. "I don't think so!" JP said as they turned to see the ghostly trio there. "Guess again fleshbag!" Koji said as they all laughed. "Gentlemen, good morning." Mr Izumi said as the ghostly trio sat down. "Takuya!" Koji shouted out as they saw Takuya come in with a newspaper and tried to hand it to Mr Izumi...but got grabbed by Koji. "Hey! What do you think you're doing feeding these fleshies?" Koji said as he looked at Takuya. "I was just getting..." Takuya tried to explain. "GIMME MY MEALLLLL!!!" Koji shouted as loud as he could and then threw Takuya into the freezer to get their breakfasts and once they started eating; the trio shovelled it down; to which you could just see it going inside them...making Zoe nearly puke. "I feel like Oprah on hiatus." JP said as they kept eating and Takuya rolled his eyes and tried to clean the floor up. "You look like Oprah on hiatus!" Kouichi said. "You know fellas, it's like Takuya has no respect for us!" Koji said as they finished eating for that moment. "Yeah, after everything we did for that glow-worm!" JP replied as Koji saw Takuya cleaning up. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? This floor used to be so dirty that you could eat off it!" Koji said as Takuya pointed to Zoe and her father. "We have guests!" He said as Koji just looked at him.

"Well, company loves misery!" Koji replied as he kicked Takuya like a soccer ball. "You guys are _the most_ disgusting ghosts I have ever met!" Zoe said as they looked at her. "Thank you!" They all said at the same time. "I mean; what...What is your god-damn problem?! You can't do that to him!" Zoe said; defending Takuya. "Yeah, who do you think you're talking to bone-bag?" Koji said as Zoe got angrier. "Get bent!" She said as Mr Izumi had to step in. "Honey; you'll be late for school." He said as Zoe got up and went to the door. "Don't get killed on the way!" Koji shouted out at her. "Drop dead!" She shouted back. "Too late!" Kouichi said as the trio laughed. "You'll have a good day at school honey." Her father said through the glass as she rolled her eyes and gave up; leaving for school. "Well gentlemen, I think we got off on the wrong foot here...I'm willing to help you change your attitude and try to help you cross over...what do you say?" He said to the ghostly trio and in response, they threw their breakfast at him and laughed. "Well...it's your hour!" Mr Izumi said; setting his watch for one hour. Meanwhile; as Zoe was at the new school, and she was at her new locker and the boy next to her smashed his hand on it and the locker door opened.

"Thanks." Zoe said as she looked at him. "No problem, I had that locker last year...and I know how much it can stick. If it does that again; just let me know." He said as the bell rang, and Zoe quickly put her stuff into the locker and ran to the classroom. "Okay class, let's settle down." The homeroom teacher said as they all settled down. "Okay, first order of business is to let everyone know that there won't be a Halloween dance this weekend. The auditorium has been shut down so it can be refurbished." The teacher said as all the kids groaned in disgust and then one kid got up...the most stuck up kid in the class got up. "Well, if there's anything I can do...my parents have finished their work on my house, so it has room for the dance." She said as she smirked and sat down. "Okay then. Next on the list; is we've got a new transfer student in this class. Please welcome Zoe Izumi." He said as Zoe nervously got up and a few kids sniggered and the stuck up girl rolled her eyes in like to say, "Who the hell is this girl...no way is she gonna be better than me!" and the teacher looked at Zoe with a smile as he welcomed her to the school and in his class; "Well; tell us a bit about yourself." The teacher said to Zoe. "Well, okay. I came from Italy to Odiba; so it's great that I'm finally gonna be able to make some new friends!" She said as the stuck up girl made some sleeping sounds; which made the whole class laugh...but Zoe saw something out of the corner of her eye and saw it was Takuya; who just smiled and winked at her. "So tell us where you live." The teacher said as the stuck up girl shouted out. "Oh; she lives in outta space!" and the whole class laughed again.

"No, I live in that mansion just three minutes away from here." She said as everyone stopped laughing and smiling, "Oh...you've heard of it." Zoe said as they looked at her. Meanwhile; Takuya was undoing the kids' shoe laces except for Zoe's and tying their laces up in a knot. "You actually live there?" One kid said as they were still shocked. "Well yeah...it's kinda nice." Zoe replied as she got sniggers. "Well if you're a zombie!" The stuck up girl said. "Hey Mr Curtis; check this out okay? We need a place for the Halloween dance...and Zoe has serious room in her new house...and it's supposedly haunted. How about we have the dance there...I don't think Zoe or her parent's would mind." One kid said as the stuck up girl got up. "Hey...I...I thought we were having the party at my house...okay; we'll take a vote. Everyone who wants the party at my house raise your hand..." She said but no one did that. "How about Zoe's house?" Mr Curtis said as everyone raised their hands up as the bell went and as they got up; they fell over straight away which Zoe had to suppress a giggle due to she knew it was Takuya.

Back at the house; the ghostly trio were looking through Mr Izumi's box of academics and shooting them until they got to the picture that Mr Izumi grabbed. "Not...this one! Thank you gentlemen!" He said as the trio looked at the pic. "Hey, who's the girl?" Koji said, "A little missus perhaps Doc?" Kouichi said and JP looked, "Hubba, Hubba!" JP said as he howled like a wolf. "JP! You animal!" Koji said as he smacked JP on the head. "It's my wife...Mimi. She's deceased." Mr Izumi said as they looked at him. "Even better!" JP said as Mr Izumi turned to the trio. "But, we're not here to talk about myself and my deceased wife...we are here to talk about you." He said as he turned to sit down. "Now look what you've done!" Koji said to the other two ghosts. "Aw...I was just messing around." JP said as Koji looked at him. "Well; don't mess around; you know how Mimi feels when we mess around!" Koji replied as Mr Izumi stopped him. "My wife...you've seen...her?" He asked as they nodded. "Of course doc...We know what she looks like, she knows us!" Koji replied in a sincere tone. "Okay..." Mr Izumi tried to speak, but the trio stopped him from doing that. "We'll make you a deal...you keep any fleshies that are not living in this house...I.E, trying to destroy this building since they know it's haunted, and we'll help you find your wife." Koji said as he looked at Mr Izumi. "Well...Okay then." He said to Koji. "JP! You know where Mimi floats, go and get her!" Koji said as JP rushed out of the door...then a bright light came from the other side.

"Wow...that was quick." Kouichi said as they heard a knock at the door. "Go on...take it!" Koji said as he pushed Mr Izumi towards the door...and as Mr Izumi was about to open the doors; he looked at the other two. "Go..." They both said as he opened the door and all he could see was smoke. "Mimi?" He asked as he saw a ghost...but it wasn't his wife; it was JP disguised as his wife. "My man!!!!" He shouted as he went to Mr Izumi and kissed him...which made Mr Izumi pass out and JP laughed afterwards. As Takuya and Zoe sat in her room, Zoe was just looking at her mom's picture and then a lone tear came down her eye. "What's wrong Zoe?" Takuya asked as she looked at him and wiped the tear away. "Nothing...just...I miss my mom." She replied as Takuya looked at the photo. "Is that her?" He asked as she mumbled and nodded. "I was only three when she died...she died in a hit & run accident. My dad gave up everything to try and raise me up by himself...but he couldn't. He was so obsessed on searching for mom...that we moved everywhere...I made friends and then had to lose them, I've eaten in twelve different cafeterias...including the school I go to now." Zoe said as she yawned and then laid on her bed and Takuya laid on her tummy. "What's it like to die?" Zoe asked as she was falling asleep. "Like I'm being born...but backwards." Takuya said as he noticed Zoe was asleep after he answered that question. So he went to her cheek and even though he was a ghost; he planted a sweet; gentle kiss on Zoe's lips. "Takuya...close the window...it's cold." She mumbled and Takuya sighed as he had his first kiss; then went to sleep.

_**Okay, just want to clear something up. JP saying "I feel like Oprah on hiatus" and Kouichi replying; "You look like Oprah on hiatus", is something that I loved from Casper since Fatso is so damn fat; that's why he says that...so when I came to do the breakfast bit...I felt that I should put that in since JP loves his food...and that's why he comments saying that. I don't mean to offend people there, so if I do...I really, really, really apologise right now. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 03: Zoe has a root around in the attic.**_

_**This is set before the big Halloween dance, so Zoe has been asked to go to the Halloween dance by the boy who she met at school on the first day, and it hurts Takuya a bit...but Takuya's life is about to be sprung forward a little bit...however; Mr Izumi is ready to go due to the stress from the ghostly trio.**_

As Zoe rooted around up in the attic, she looked in one room; which was filled with boxes and her curiosity only increased. She went inside the room and took the dust off the window with an old cover and she blew the dust away from the boxes; she could only make out one word...and she thought it was something...but it read "Kanbara", so she opened it and then smiled and chuckled to herself.

Takuya was looking around for Zoe, when he went up into the attic and saw a bright shining room. "About time you got here!" Zoe said as Takuya came towards the door. Meanwhile; Mr Izumi had been taken out for a drink by the ghostly trio and he was singing on karaoke; absolute drunk. "You know, the doc has his whole miserable life ahead of him...we should do him a favour!" Kouichi said as he looked at Koji. "Yeah, we've been the ghostly trio long enough...time to make it...a quartet!" He replied as he smashed a glass bottle over JP's head, JP had gotten a shotgun and loaded it and Kouichi had grabbed a spear, ready to try and kill Mr Izumi...but Mr Izumi was so unaware what the ghostly trio was going to do to him...he just looked at them and went over to them. "You know something...you guys are great...I love you!" He said as he kissed all three ghosts and they just sat down crying. "What a sweetheart!" Koji said as he threw the broken bottle away, "I can't do it...I can't croak him!" Kouichi said as he threw the spear like a dart and it ended up hitting the roof of the pub, "Me neither!" JP said as he threw the shotgun and it went off and hit the roof also. "Alright boys; we're gonna paint this town red!" Mr Izumi said as he went to the door backwards...but the ghostly trio were trying to warn him. "We're gonna go a-boozing! Come on, come on..." He said...and that was the last you heard as he screamed, then it faded.

Back at the house; Takuya remembered a lot of his stuff thanks to Zoe and then he ran to the chest that was sealed for a long time...and brought out this nice white dress. "Here, try this on Zoe!" Takuya said as he lifted the dress over Zoe's head and she looked at it in the mirror. "Oh Takuya...it's beautiful!" She said as she tied it at the back. "It belonged to my mom." Takuya replied. "Can I wear it to the party?" Zoe asked as she didn't hear a reply. "Takuya?" She asked as she looked behind the mirror and saw Takuya holding some pair of goggles, wearing a hat and sitting on what looked like a sled. "I begged and begged my dad to get me these goggles and sled for my birthday...and he acted like he didn't want to get it for me since I didn't know how to use it and that it was too unfashionable to wear goggles around my hat...Then one morning I came down for breakfast; and they were there...for me, for no reason at all...I placed the goggles on my head over my cap...and went sledding all day...my dad told me to stop...but I was having too much fun. Then it went dark...and I got cold...and my dad got sad as I became sick." Takuya said; with a sad tone in his voice which made his voice break at times. "I know I wasn't supposed to stay with dad...I was supposed to go with mom...but I stayed behind with dad, so he wouldn't get lonely and sad...my brother went with mom." Takuya continued as Zoe sobbed.

"Oh man...I'm so sorry Takuya...I didn't know. Zoe said; trying to stop the tears from falling. "Is this your dad?" She asked as she finished crying. "Yeah, that's him." Takuya replied as she read a newspaper clipping from years and years ago...possibly from when she wasn't even born. "Professor Kanbara claimed that he was haunted by the ghost of his dead son...and he invented a machine to bring him back to life...the Lazarus." She said as Takuya remembered the last part and looked at Zoe. "Come on!" He said; taking her to her dad's office. "Hey; over here!" He said as Zoe walked over to a chair and sat down in it. "I'd um...hold on if I were you!" Takuya said as Zoe looked at him. "Why?" She asked as he pulled one of the tassels on the lamp and it sent the chair straight down to a secret room. "Well, what do you think?" Takuya asked as he was there first. "What...was that thing I just went through?" Zoe asked as Takuya laughed. "It's called the "Up & At Em" machine...my dad was a great inventor...just a bit tired when he woke up." Takuya said as Zoe ripped the bow tie off from around her neck. "Didn't he hear of coffee?" She asked as she got out of the chair.

"So where is this machine?" Zoe asked as Takuya looked at the water. "There." He pointed to Zoe. "In the water...that's a good place to hide it...but I'd rather go and hide it somewhere else." She replied as he looked around for the buttons as well as Zoe...but Zoe saw it first as Takuya was trying to pull one of the levers. It was in a book called "Dracula"...but when she opened it out; it was a hollowed out book with the buttons...so she pressed the red button and everything started to shake...eventually the Lazarus came out of it's "hiding place" and then stopped where Takuya was and Zoe rushed up to him. "So what's this?" She asked as she saw a vial of red liquid. "Don't touch that...it's the most important part of this machine...it turns ghosts back to being human again...and it's my destiny!" Takuya said as he smiled, looking at the vial...Zoe had to rush back upstairs to let the guests in for the Halloween dance, and then she went back down to where Takuya was and saw him place it in the slot where it was supposed to be, then went inside the machine...but got stopped by the ghostly trio...and a new ghost. "Dad?!" Zoe said as she ran down to him. "Oh my god...what have you done to him!" She said as she saw what had happened to her father. "Hey! Who's the girl?" He asked as he looked at Zoe and they made fun of her, so she started to cry. "Flash flood alert!" Kouichi said as Zoe stared daggers at him. "Dad...don't you remember?" She said as she held her pinkie finger up and the four ghosts played a joke on her, then laughed.

"No! Don't you remember this?" She said and she hooked her pinkie finger around her fathers...and he immediately remembered everything. "Oh..." He said as he looked at Zoe; who was red from crying too much. "Oh Zoe...come here...oh Zoe, what have I done...Oh don't cry." He said as he placed his ghostly hand on her face. "Come on doctor Izumi...you need this more than I do." Takuya said as the ghostly trio watched Takuya take Zoe's father and put him in the Lazarus. "Takuya..." Zoe tried to say, but he looked at her. "It's the only way." He said as he pulled on the leavers, but it made the lights go off and on; which scared the guests of the party a little bit. Once Takuya pulled another leaver, the door opened and they waited to see if it had happened...what Takuya's father had predicted...and a pair of hands came out of the machine...and then Zoe's father came out. "Dad!" She said; running into his arms. "Oh Zoe...What a weird dream I had...I thought I had died..." He said as Zoe kept crying again. "Your party's started without you...your date's probably waiting." Takuya said in a sad tone again. "Um...where are we?" Mr Izumi said as both Zoe and Takuya laughed...then got back up to the party, where Zoe and her father were watching the party from the top of the stairs. "Are you sure it's alright?" Zoe asked as her father nodded yes.

"Go on...go hang, or chill...or whatever you guys do nowadays!" He replied as he kissed her on the head. "I hope no one saw that!" Zoe said as they both laughed and Zoe went down to join the party...but in another room, the stuck up girl and Zoe's date were dressed up like a ghost. "Oh my god...people are going to freak!" She said as the ghostly trio popped out in the mirror. "Thank you!" They all said at the same time and both the boy and the stuck up girl screamed as loud as they could and ran as fast as they could out of the house, to which the guests laughed and then clapped at Zoe. Takuya was less than pleased since he couldn't hang out with Zoe at the party...so he just chucked his favourite football in the air and then caught it, then caught it again...but on the third time; he didn't catch it and it mysteriously disappeared...but someone came down. "Are you?" He asked as she nodded, "Are you?" He asked again and she nodded once more. "Zoe's mom...Are...you an angel?" He asked as he got his football back. "That was a heroic and courageous thing you did Takuya...Zoe needs her father right now...and I know yours is proud of you. You've fulfilled his greatest dream Takuya...and for that; I'm giving you your dream in return...But; just for tonight...sort of a Cinderella deal." Zoe's mom said to Takuya; who just looked at her in awe that he could become human again...even if it was for one night.

"So I get until midnight?" Takuya asked as Zoe's mom thought about it. "Ten." She said as Takuya pouted. "Hey, Cinderella got until midnight." Takuya complained as Zoe's mom laughed. "Cinderella wasn't twelve years old." She replied and then blew some magic dust on him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 04: Zoe's new date...for one night only.**_

As the music went full blast, Zoe sat down and wondered that she wouldn't ever be picked to be asked to dance by anyone...but that was all about to happen. Another guest came down the stairs and joined the party. Zoe checked her watch and it was only seven thirty...the party had been going on for two hours...and she was sad that no one was there...until that certain guest came over to her...she looked at this guest and he had brunette coloured hair; he wore green gloves, cargo pants; a yellow tee with a logo on it and a red shirt over it. She immediately fell in love with him as she got up and took his hand, and then she got a clear view of his face and immediately melted in his arms...as he placed her arms around his shoulders and danced with her. It was at that time, that Mr Izumi had felt a chill behind him and turned around to see what was going on. He saw an image of something; so he rubbed his eyes and he saw that standing before him...was his late wife.

"Hello Izzy." She said as he looked at her. "Mimi...I...I..." He said as she smiled, "It's okay, I'm here. Izzy, Zoe is growing up beautifully because of you...she's learning to tackle life's problems because your there to back her up." Mimi said to Izzy. "How...did you know that I was trying...?" He tried to say. "Let's say that you know three crazy ghosts that kept their word. Izzy...I want you to stop searching for me...You and Zoe both loved me when I was alive, that I had no unfinished business. Please don't let me be yours." She said to him. "But, a couple of pointers and a bit of help." Mimi said to him as she smiled. "Don't pick up the extension whenever she gets a call from a boy...French fries are not a breakfast meal, and...Please don't tell her to wear a tee over..." She said but she got interrupted by Izzy. "Over her swimsuit...our daughter is a teenager after all!" He said as Mimi ran her hand over his cheek and he took a hold of it...but had to let go since the clock chimed for eight o'clock. "Wait...where are you going?" He asked Mimi. "To watch over you until we can all be together again." She replied as she kissed Izzy for the last time and then left. Izzy turned to see Zoe dancing with a boy and just smiled after Mimi had left him once again...knowing that he never needs to check on her again.

As they danced, they were up in the air and all the other kids saw that and moved away a little bit. Once Zoe saw that; she noticed that she was in the air and held onto the boy for dear life. "I told you I was a good dancer." He said to her as she looked at him. "Takuya?" She asked as he smiled and she smiled at the same time...and they just danced until it was time for him to go back to normal...but that didn't happen for two more hours. Zoe looked at him and Takuya could tell that she had fallen in love with him, so Zoe just kissed Takuya passionately whilst they stood there and everyone just clapped and cheered for her. Izzy looked down at his daughter and just smiled...knowing that Mimi was smiling as well. They kept on dancing until it hit ten o'clock...then it was at that time, he turned back to being a ghost and everyone just gasped. "Um...Boo?" He said nervously chuckling as everyone screamed and then ran out of the room in a rush, to which Zoe laughed to herself and then turned to Takuya. "Wow...I didn't know you were cute when you were alive!" She said; blushing as she said that. "Yeah...goes to show ya; anything is possible." Takuya replied as they looked around. "Great...fancy something to eat?" She said to Takuya; who just nodded.

As Izzy walked down the stairs; he was greeted by the ghostly trio. "I've gotta hand it to you guys; I want to say thank you...you promised you were gonna find my deceased wife Mimi...and I had a chat with her...so thanks." He said as they all looked at each other. "No problem...it's not every day that we get fleshies living here...and they turn out to be cool. From now on; we're gonna treat you two and Takuya with respect...no more being the ghostly trio...we're gonna be the nicest set of ghosts you've ever known!" Koji said...but Kouichi let out a great big belch. "Well...so much for doing that eh!" JP said as they just laughed. "Come on guys...there's food over here that's begging to be eaten!" Zoe said to the ghostly trio. "Oh boy, oh boy! My favourite friend!" JP said as Koji rolled his eyes. "It's always your favourite friend JP! You can't stop eating!" Koji replied as they all laughed again.

Once they did that...they had to clean up...even the trio were helping so much to clean up; that it was spick and span afterwards. "Well...let's chill out for the rest of the night...I say we could do something different...but what?" Izzy said to Zoe. "Well, I suppose we could just have a little party of our own...make some food up again since that was the most god awful crap I've ever tasted...YUCK!" Zoe said; spitting and then drinking a lot of soda to wash the taste out...but had to run to the bathroom. "Damn it...why does soda make me run to the bathroom when I drink it? Doesn't make sense." Zoe said as she came back a few minutes later...all changed since they weren't doing much...just doing what they said they were doing...putting the music back on since the DJ forgot his records; which made Zoe laugh a little bit. After they did that, Zoe was so tired, that she went back to her room and just went straight to sleep...wondering what they would say if she walked into school again; knowing that her home was really haunted.

She woke up and realised that they had slept in quite late. "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" Zoe said; getting out...putting her clothes on as quick as she could when her father came in. "Relax girl...I've phoned the school...to let them know that you're not going in today...you're too tired as it is...plus you've been stressed a little bit." Izzy said to his daughter as she nodded. "So, what do you want to do today? Go shopping? Hang out a little bit with your old man?" He asked as Zoe giggled. "You're funny dad!" She replied. "Well, can't I be a bit funny with my own daughter?" He said; as he started to tickle Zoe; who screamed out in hysterics. "No! I'm ticklish there!!!" Zoe shouted out as she giggled. "Come on!" She said as she accidently kicked her dad in the face and he fell on his butt. "Oh dad...I am so sorry! I didn't know my foot was up there!" Zoe said as she looked helplessly at her dad.

"No...That's fine, I deserved that...it's wrong to tickle you...you hate it." He replied as he went to the bathroom and Zoe started crying a little bit as she thought that she had hurt her dad. She spent the whole day with Takuya...and went outside to the shops...even though Takuya didn't want to go, she took him...she regarded him as a friend...no, maybe even more...like a lover..._if he was alive_. So Takuya went with her to the shops...scaring a lot of visitors there...and came back with Zoe; who had four bags...one for her dad and came back in. "Hey! I'm home!" She shouted out as Izzy ran down the stairs. They sorted through the bags...and Zoe gave her dad a bag. "Oh...this is for you dad. It's a thank you for deciding to stay here." She said as her dad looked at it. "It's nice." He said as it was a t-shirt with a logo on it. Zoe had bought a tee herself...which had "Little Miss Attitude" on.

As she ran up to her room...she saw Takuya in the room as well...not being his cheery self. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked as she saw him crying on closer inspection. "Oh Zoe...it's n...n...nothing." He said, stammering as he finished the sentence and kept on crying. "You're crying." She replied as she sat down next to her. "It's just that...I've got a bit of a problem...I've fallen in love with someone...and I know that someone loves me back...but why should that person love me? I'm just a ghost!" He said as Zoe looked at him, sympathetically. "No you're not...you're one sweet boy...you're not just a ghost...you're my friend!" Zoe said as she smiled at him. "So who's this girl you've got a crush on...or is it a boy?" She asked as he looked up at her. "Boy?" He asked as Zoe laughed. "It means that you're gay if you have a crush on a boy...but those sorts of things; really don't bother me." Zoe replied afterwards. "No...It's actually a girl...who I'm sitting next to right now." Takuya said; looking at Zoe, who blushed. "Oh...I didn't know you've fallen in love with me...I...um, have sort of a crush on you as well Takuya...but I wish you were a boy instead of a ghost." Zoe replied as Takuya nodded. "I know...when I was at the party; I knew you'd fallen in love with me...that's why I'm here...I don't care if I'm a ghost...or if I'm not human ya know...who cares!" Takuya said; jumping right into Zoe's arms...and feeling her heart beat as she hugged him, not wanting to let go of the hug.

As Zoe let go...she fell asleep due to not feeling too well...Takuya was asleep too and her dad tucked his daughter in and Takuya laid on top of Zoe's tummy, asleep. "Goodnight darling; goodnight Takuya." He said softly as they were sound asleep. Zoe woke up the next morning...with a raging cold. "Morning...Achoo...Dad...Achoo!" Zoe said as she sneezed. "Bless you honey." He replied as she kept on sneezing. "Let me check your temperature honey." Her dad said as he took her temperature and she had a little bit of a fever...to which he gave her some cold and flu remedy and sent her back to bed. "You're not going to school in this state young lady...you're staying here!" Her dad said; very sternly as Zoe nodded and sneezed around five times. "Okay dad." She said; snuffling as he left her...but Zoe couldn't find Takuya anywhere...was he out? Did he leave without saying goodbye? All those possibilities were running through Zoe's head as she was asleep...but a few hours later; a mystery person came into her room and stood by her bed...watching her sleep soundly. "Get better...my princess. I...I love you." He said as he sat down next to her and held her hand as Zoe was still asleep...dreaming of Takuya.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 05: A treasure to be found.**_

As Zoe slept during the days as she was sick; that mysterious person stayed by her side...not leaving...only when Zoe was beginning to wake up. When she was asleep; the mysterious person would sit next to Zoe's bed...and hold her hand. "I hope you can get better my angel...the reason why I'm here." He said as he left her once again.

Zoe felt okay after a number of days...but as Zoe came down from her bedroom, once again, Takuya was nowhere to be found. "Hey, have you seen Takuya?" Zoe asked as her dad nodded no. "Oh...Where could he be?" She said; fretting over him. (Clearly, she loves him) "Maybe he's gone to heaven...you know what they say about ghosts who don't have any unfinished business honey; they cross over to heaven and have made peace with themselves." Her dad once again spoke as he looked up from his work. "Dad...why would he do that without leaving..." She said, but got stopped as they heard a rumble coming from outside but it stopped and all they heard was, "Finally, the treasure will be mine!"; getting into the secret room that Takuya had shown Zoe before the party had started...so she ran down as quick as she could to the secret room to see that two people – a man and a woman were looking around. "Where is that treasure!?" The woman said as Zoe shouted to her. "What the hell do you think you're doing on our property?!" and they both turned around. "Ah, so you're the daughter of Doctor Izumi...the ghost psychologist." The woman said as she sneered. "Yeah, so what?" Zoe replied as she smirked. "Get out of our way and you won't be hurt!" The woman said as the man put his hand across her to stop her from harming Zoe.

"No, she's only young...She's not worth harming Carrigan...we're getting what we want and that's the treasure of this house...let her be here to witness what the treasure looks like..." The man said as he knocked Zoe out with a tranquiliser dart as she was going back upstairs. When Zoe regained consciousness, she saw the treasure box with her own eyes. "Well; I guess that we got what we wanted...and now; we'll end your precious life my dear!" The man said as Carrigan stopped him that time. "Dibs, you freaking idiot, why kill her when we've got the treasure!" Carrigan said as Dibs looked at her. "She's going to babble to anyone that we've got what we want!" Dibs said as he pointed a gun at Zoe's head...and was about to shoot her when they heard a voice. "NO! Leave her alone!" and they saw that mysterious person come down and get between Dibs and Zoe. "Who the hell are you?" Dibs said as the mysterious person smirked. "I'm Takuya Kanbara...and I've lived here all my life – five hundred years as a ghost...and now that I've been re-born; I intend to live my life as much as possible...you got what you want, leave this house now!" Takuya said as Zoe was shocked.

"Are you okay, my angel?" He asked as Zoe nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a bit woozy from being knocked out." She replied as they tried to get away...but Carrigan ended up falling into the water where the Lazarus was and ended up drowning...but came back as a ghost. "Come to mama! I've got the treasure!" She said as Dibs looked up. "No, you don't...honey; you've hit rock bottom!" He replied as he grabbed the treasure chest. "That's my treasure!" Takuya said as Dibs held the gun up to Takuya. "I have the treasure; which means, that I have the power!" Dibs said as Carrigan looked at him. "You've got a train to catch!" Carrigan said after they squabbled a little bit. "Huh?" Dibs said as Carrigan launched Dibs up into the air and he wasn't seen ever again. "Anything else you two twerps want to say?" She said as both Zoe and Takuya looked at her. "No...but aren't you forgetting something?" He said as Zoe smirked. "What?!" Carrigan said as they both looked at each other. "You're unfinished business." Zoe replied as Carrigan looked on. "My what?" She said as Zoe giggled; "Your unfinished business...all ghosts have unfinished business!" Zoe replied as Carrigan cackled. "I have no unfinished business, I have the treasure and power; I am perfect!" She said as a light came out of her and both Takuya and Zoe smirked. "Wait...I didn't mean that; of course I have unfinished business...you set me up you two brats...AH!" She said as she crossed over and Takuya managed to grab the chest in time. "My treasure!" He said as Zoe looked on with a weird look. "Goggles; they're your treasure?" She asked as he nodded and placed them over his hat. "I've had these for a long time...sort of my good luck charm. My dad placed them in this chest when I died." He said as Zoe giggled and went back upstairs with him.

As they went back into Zoe's room and sat down on the bed, Zoe touched Takuya's face...and it seemed real, so she slapped herself on her cheek to see if she was still awake after that but Takuya stopped her from slapping herself silly. "This isn't a dream...this is what I wanted...and I used up the last bottle of the rebirth elixir for the Lazarus." Takuya said as Zoe looked at him. "No, how could that be possible? My dad was the last one to use that and you saw that he used the bottle." Zoe replied as Takuya nodded no. "My dad...he had an extra one...I knew where it was hidden...and I wanted to be with you always." Takuya replied as Zoe blushed. "Well...um, prove to me that this isn't a dream!" Zoe said as she continued to blush and Takuya just smiled, and then kissed her passionately. Once they finished, Zoe just giggled and Takuya just blushed. "I honestly can't believe you did that for me!" Zoe said as Takuya nodded. "Yes, I love you Zoe...I have loved you ever since you bought this house...I know it's hard to understand that a ghost could love a human being...but somehow, I know that fairytales are real." Takuya replied as he held Zoe's hands...and the two lovers gazed into each others eyes for a minute.

After that; Zoe only realised that it was Takuya who stayed by her side when she was ill. "You stayed by my side when I was ill..." Zoe said as she looked at Takuya, who just nodded. "Zoe...my darling angel." He said; brushing her fringe to one side and then kissed her on the forehead as he embraced Zoe in a hug and Zoe rested her head against Takuya's chest...listening to his heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 06: Free once again to love.**_

As Takuya laid down with Zoe asleep in his arms; he sighed and thought to himself about a few things...his dad; his uncles and most importantly; Zoe.

She had become what mattered to him the most...if he had lost her; then he wouldn't be able to cope and possibly become upset too much. All that was coming out from Zoe's mouth was silent breaths and Takuya smiled as he closed his eyes too and fell asleep.

The next morning when they woke up; Zoe yawned and noticed Takuya; still asleep, so she didn't want to wake him up; so she left him to sleep and as she walked down the stairs; she heard the ghostly trio singing a song that made her laugh at the end. She walked through to the kitchen where she saw her dad and hugged him.

"Hey; I thought you'd never get up or wake up." Her dad said as she nodded and sat down for breakfast as they heard Takuya come down as well. "Hey; there you are!" Takuya said as he grabbed Zoe and pulled her into a kiss. "C'mon guys; don't do that mushy stuff here." Mr Izumi said as Zoe left with something to eat for both of them and went back upstairs with Takuya...who just yawned and stretched. "I tell you; five hundred years of being here in this room...didn't make me insane. I knew someone would be living here and I didn't think it would be you Zoe." Takuya said as he wolfed his meal alongside Zoe; who didn't feel hungry.

As she finished, she sighed and took the plates down as Takuya reset his goggles. "Well mom...I know you're happy as well as dad...I'm living my life like you wanted me to...I'm so sorry that I didn't go with you instead of staying with dad." Takuya whispered to himself and threw himself onto the bed and cried. Once Zoe came back up; she heard faint crying and ran to her room where she saw Takuya. "T...Takuya, A...are you crying?" She said as he looked up. "No...I've got something in my eye...oh what's the use? I'm crying..." Takuya sobbed as he threw his face down as Zoe sat down and moved her hand over to his back and placed it on his shoulder blade. "It's okay; we all cry...it's what we do; we're human." Zoe said as Takuya continued and Zoe pulled him up into a hug; not wanting to let go for a while.

Once she eventually let go and Takuya stopped crying; Zoe moved closer and closer and kissed Takuya one more time...she knew why he was crying...and she also cried when she was younger for her mother. They kept going with the kiss for a few minutes and then once again; fell back onto the bed, holding each other close...and didn't move for a few hours, as Zoe had to do schoolwork but Takuya was so curious that he would often watch Zoe perform maths or write essays for her homework...whilst making her blush because she thought she wasn't good at anything; but yet she was...she was very good at maths and all the other subjects...well; because the students would leave her alone because they were freaked out at the costume party that Zoe had thrown for Halloween.

She would often go out and do things with Takuya...go shopping; take him to see movies; etc. The list was endless and eventually; Zoe got him a bracelet inscribed "To Takuya...I will love you for eternity...and until time will end...your love, Zoe". Which Takuya thought was amazing because nobody would buy anything for him...not when he was a ghost...nor wanting a friend to play with. He just didn't think that Zoe would be his girl...no one's. Once they got home; Zoe noticed that her dad was almost starting to pack things up...and that started running chills down her spine. "Dad...we're not leaving are we?" Zoe asked as her dad turned to her and laughed. "No; I'm just packing things up to put in the attic. Did you think we were leaving?" He asked as Zoe nodded and gulped. "You silly thing. I told you; we're settled in now...and we're not leaving; you've got Takuya and Takuya has you. Not to mention you're getting better grades in school now that you're being left alone to study." He replied as Zoe sighed and wandered upstairs with Takuya.

Once she got back to her room with Takuya; she tried on her new clothes and then settled down for the evening; getting something to eat with Takuya and then going to bed.


End file.
